


GuroTober Day 28: BROKEN

by Guro_Writer



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: Beating, Broken Bones, Combat, F/F, Guro, Rape, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guro_Writer/pseuds/Guro_Writer
Summary: Ero-Guro/Snuff writing challenge for the month of October. Kasumi loses a battle in quite brutal fashion.NOTICE that this story (obviously) contains graphic death/violence and rape played for arousal, so if you're likely to be offended or disturbed by that, don't enter. You have been warned.
Kudos: 6
Collections: GuroTober 2020 Writing Prompts Challenge





	GuroTober Day 28: BROKEN

“Round three! Fight!” At the sound of the bell, Kasumi readied herself, sizing up her opponent as the both of them started slowly circling each other. This was it. After losing the first round of the finale to a straight KO – which her jaw was still quite sore from –, she'd managed to surprise her opponent with a clever feint and even the score via a ring-out, so now it was all coming down to the wire.

“You could just give up now.” Christie taunted. “You'd save yourself a lot of pain that way.” The tall, busty grey-eyed woman with short white hair was wearing a white catsuit, with its zipper open all the way down to her navel to fully reveal her cleavage and black lacy bra, and compared to Kasumi, she was showing practically no signs of exhaustion from the previous two rounds.

“I'm sorry, but I can't do that.” The ponytailed brunette, wearing her trademark white and blue side-tie dress with short puffy sleeves that fully revealed her shapely legs as well as showing a deep cleavage, stood several centimetres shorter than her opponent – but almost as busty –, breathing heavily as she kept circling her, a small but noticeable limp in her left leg.

“To be honest, I was hoping you'd say that, it's much more fun that way. Mark my words, you _will_ give up before this battle ends.” Not giving Kasumi time to reply, Christie attacked, aiming a straight jab right at her eyes, that Kasumi deflected with her palm, her own counter towards Christie's solar plexus falling short as the woman took a quick step back.

Kasumi quickly followed up with a series of short strikes, and even though Christie managed to guard against most of them, one connected and the woman staggered backwards, clutching her jaw as Kasumi immediately pushed forward to make use of the opening with a powerful blow. ...Only for Christie's sudden smirk to reveal to Kasumi she'd fallen for the feint, just a moment too late to stop her attack as the woman stepped back just far enough o avoid the hit, immediately grasping Kasumi's wrist with one hand, and twisting it as she landed a vicious palm strike against the outside of her forearm with the other.

Kasumi screamed in pain as with a disturbingly audible _crack_ both of the bones in her forearm snapped, leaving her right hand uselessly hanging, her arm bent at an angle and place it really shouldn't. Fighting back the tears, she immediately shifted her left side forward, holding her injured arm against her side, but Christie didn't even try to push her advantage, just letting out a cruel laugh. “I warned you. Give up, and you'll even get to leave in one piece.”

“I've had ...worse.” The adrenaline was already kicking in, dulling the pain, and even though fighting one-armed was a serious handicap, she'd trained in ninjutsu long enough to be able to fight with any part of her body, she could still win this.

“Oh, I'll give you worse. Come on, then.” Christie seemed content to just leave Kasumi the next move, so after taking a deep breath to focus, she dashed forward once more, feinting a swift jab at Christie's face, following up with a low kick converted into a backward leg sweep, but even though the attack connected, it failed to knock her down, as instead Christie managed to snatch Kasumi's left wrist, sliding around her to twist Kasumi's arm behind her back, making her gasp in pain.

“I'll ask nicely one more time.” Christie's hot breath right beside her ear made Kasumi shy away as much as her position would let her. “Give up now. Or else...”

“I- I won't!” Carefully shifting her footing, Kasumi tried to manoeuvre herself into a better position, but before she could, Christie placed her other arm across Kasumi's shoulders, pushing down as she abruptly twisted her left arm further up, completely dislocating Kasumi's left shoulder. Letting out another pained scream, Kasumi kicked upwards, aiming her heel right between Christie's legs, but the woman managed to close her thighs in time to catch the low blow, pushing against Kasumi's back with a chuckle as the brunette fell against the turnbuckle chest-first, her face avoiding the hard ring post by mere inches.

Both her arms all but non-functioning, Kasumi struggled to stand straight again, turning around just in time to see Christie coming straight at her with a powerful blow that connected right to her jaw, sending her into the ropes, her head spinning.

“Had enough?” Christie taunted as Kasumi staggered to her feet again. “Our little ninja princess isn't looking too good.”

Saving her breath, Kasumi didn't reply, surveying the ring before charging with a kiai, but instead of attacking Christie head-on, ran right past her before turning on her heel, aiming a high kick at the taller woman's upper back, but in either an impressive prediction or sheer dumb luck, instead of turning after her, Christie had dashed away from Kasumi, and her attack utterly failed to connect as she briefly stumbled, trying to regain her footing without the use of her arms to balance herself.

A split second later, Christie attacked with an elbow strike that Kasumi barely avoided, only for the woman's hand to snap forward, striking her temple and sending her staggering into a corner. Before Kasumi could collect herself, Christie jumped after her, landing both her feet on Kasumi's exposed lower leg, almost effortlessly breaking her knee with a sickening _crunch_ as it brutally bent backward under the weight, eliciting a pained shriek. Grabbing Kasumi's hair, Christie threw her to the ground, and the brunette faceplanted the mat as she loomed over her, placing her foot between Kasumi's shoulderblades. “This fight is over.”

“N-no, I...” Using just her one good leg and her upper body strength, Kasumi managed to turn onto her back, glaring at Christie, but truth be told that was about all she could do as the woman raised an eyebrow.

“Do you _want_ me to break your other leg too? Just give up, and we can be home in time for dinner.” Christie aimed an almost casual kick at Kasumi's face, the hit still carrying enough force to split open her lower lip and send her head reeling, as she stepped onto Kasumi, pressing her heel painfully deep into her stomach.

As Kasumi still failed to reply, Christie got off her, and instead leaned down to pull open her dress, revealing Kasumi's large, firm breasts and lack of a bra, as the brunette blushed. “Wh-what are you... This is a fight!”

“Not anymore.” Christie coldly replied, raising a foot to stomp right onto Kasumi's breast, leaving a bruise and a painful scrape, making her gasp in pain. “This is a punishment.” Christie forcefully dragged her fingernails across Kasumi's other breast, leaving a series of red marks. “You have no chance of winning, what do you stand to gain by hanging on?”

“You wouldn't ...understand.”

“Is this some pride or honour thing? Because that's right, I don't understand that silliness. But what you don't understand is that this battle only ends when _I_ want it to.” Christie slammed her elbow against Kasumi's forehead, bouncing her against the mat and opening a small laceration right over her left eye, the trickle of blood half blinding her. “So you can either give up, or I'll continue hurting and humiliating you.”

Kicking Kasumi in the face again, leaving a large bruise on her cheek, Christie briefly stepped onto her broken arm, eliciting another scream, before starting to undo her belt, soon pulling open Kasumi's dress completely, revealing her bruised stomach and plain white panties, as she ineffectually tried to close her legs to cover herself.

Grinding her heel into Kasumi's thigh just above her broken knee until the brunette started thrashing and screaming in pain, Christie forced her legs apart, kneeling down right in front of her crotch and pulling down her panties, tearing them away on one side to completely bare her pussy. As Kasumi still failed to give up, Christie licked her middle and ring finger in a rather sensual manner, covering them in saliva, before pressing them against Kasumi's pussy.

“N-no, what are you... Don't!” Kasumi gasped as Christie pushed two fingers into her pussy, deeply blushing and squirming, but there was little she could do as the woman started thrusting back and forth inside her, beginning to rub Kasumi's clit with her thumb.

“How humiliating is that going to be? To be made to cum like a thirsty little slut, right here in the middle of the ring for everyone to see?”

“Please, stop it!”

“I don't think so.” Christie started roughly groping Kasumi's breasts with her other hand, and despite herself, before too long the brunette felt herself get wet as her body reacted to the stimulation. “See? You _are_ enjoying it. Whore.”

“No, please...” Kasumi gasped as Christie sped up her motions, plunging her fingers deep into her, and she couldn't help but start to shiver and moan as on a physical level, she slowly got into it. This was so humiliating. Her training should allow her to resist things like this, yet Kasumi could tell that she really couldn't, and it likely wouldn't take much longer before she would actually climax right in the middle of a battle...

“Stop! I give up, I give up! Just stop it...”

“Oh?” Christie stopped, withdrawing from Kasumi's pussy and licking her fingers smeared with her juices. “Such a shame, you were really close, weren't you? Well time to finish it, I guess.”

“What do you-” Kasumi gasped in pain as Christie pulled her to her feet, briefly placing weight on her damaged knee before she balanced on the other, as Christie wrapped an arm around her neck from behind.

“Did you really think I'd let you leave after wasting so much of my time with your stubbornness? It's called _Dead_ or Alive for a reason.”

“No, wait, please-” Kasumi's voice cut off as Christie gripped her chin with one hand and the back of her head with the other before sharply twisting, breaking her neck with a low _crack_ , and the brunette couldn't even feel her body twitch and shudder for several moments, a stream of pee running down her legs as she died. Dropping Kasumi's body, letting it crumple into a limp heap, Christie stood in the middle of the ring, raising her arms in victory as she waited for the referee to declare her the undisputed champion.

**Author's Note:**

> FATALITY! (Yes, I know that's Mortal Kombat) I'm not terribly familiar with the DoA games, so excuse some inaccuracies in the characters or their fighting styles. Hope you enjoyed. Any constructive criticism/feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
